


Ong Cheongyi, the things he forget

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Ong Seongwu, Gay!Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Yoon Jisung - Freeform, M/M, Minhyun is a good kid, Minor Kang Daniel/Yoon Jisung, Not Idol au, Oneshot, Onghwang, Seongwu loves to curse, Sequel, Sequel to 'We don't talk anymore', Straight Hwang Minhyun, Straight!Minhyun, fluff?, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: Is it that bad to hope meeting your ideal lover? Seongwu has been trying but it was all futile. He knew that it was all a fairy tale he shouldn’t expect to come knocking at his door.





	Ong Cheongyi, the things he forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemoriesofAugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofAugust/gifts).



> Promised oneshot OngHwang fic, sequel to ‘We don’t talk anymore’. You don’t need to read that fic (that is nielsung) though, you can read this fic as it is. Unbetaed.
> 
> ______________

_____________

 

Minhyun observed the raven haired as he used his hand to gesture something while he talks. He was entranced and curious, his eyes dropped down from the raven haired’s eyes to his mouth. He closed his eyes to focus and listen to the voice if its really the one who cursed him on the phone. He was surprised when the raven haired then came close to him as he unbuttons his shirt.

“You.. You don’t remember me?” Minhyun said as he overlapped on what the raven haired said about his abs. He has one, but it was shallow and the corridor was dark if not for the night time lights that drawn inside the apartment. He didn’t clear it.

The raven haired refrained his hands from touching Minhyun’s abdomen as he looked at him to the eye. Seongwu pursed his lips. He moved his mouth like he was chewing something as he confusedly stare to Minhyun. “Did we perhaps meet each other already before?” he finally said.

“Oh no, we didn’t, but you talked to me once.” Hwang minhyun said as he took off his own shirt

Seongwu arched his brows. Was it from just what he heard or the fact that the handsome man took off his own shirt? He didn’t know. Maybe both. 

“Ohh really? How did I even do that?” Seongwu said as he crossed his arms to his chest

“You called me and cursed me.” Minhyun said

“I’m sorry, what?” Seongwu chuckled

“ _‘Fuck you, dipshit.’_ Do you remember now?” Minhyun said

Seongwu’s eyes slowly got shocked as he remembered that moment.

“Oh that was—not me—at all. I don’t fucking know how to swear—“ Seongwu said

But Minhyun locked the door.

Minhyun took a step forward and Seongwu took one to step back. The process repeated till they got to living room.

Seongwu then finally spoke “Can we like, reschedule this or something?”

“Oh you don’t want me?” Minhyun said as he dropped his pants down the ground

“I didn’t say I don’t want you.” Seongwu stared at the sight as he gulped down

Minhyun saw Seongwu’s room as the said room was open and the bed was in the vicinity. He then lifted Seongwu and brought him to his room.

“Are you even gay?” Seongwu asked as he prop his elbow to the bed

“Hmm.. Last time I checked, I’m not.” Minhyun smiled and Seongwu shivered as he didn’t know how to further react.

 

_____________________

 

Seongwu woke up from the ray of the sun that entered his apartment. He sat up and looked to the person beside him who was still sleeping. He looks all over his body and saw the bite marks and hickeys. He looked around to the other mark that surrounded his wrist and ankles. It was bondage. They had bondage. It was consensual but Seongwu didn’t know that the man lying beside him was capable of doing things like that.

He didn’t know why he keeps attracting sadist, fetishers and kinky ones like this man. Was it really on his face that he looked like he was unto that thing? He was open to any play or sex but he didn’t expect that things to be a regular thing.

Is it that bad to hope meeting your ideal lover? Seongwu has been trying but it was all futile. He knew that it was all a fairy tale he shouldn’t expect to come knocking at his door. It was around a year when he gave up such ideals and prepared to be a loner instead. He could say that the lifestyle wasn’t so bad at all and he keeps doing at least one night stands if his desire hits the roof.

There was a sudden rustling at the bed and it looked like the man will wake up. Seongwu looked to himself and immediately grabbed the bathrobe from his night stand to wear it.

“Morning, Cutie pie. How was your sleep?” Seongwu said sweetly as he sat down to the bed again, his body covered by the bathrobe

Seongwu wasn’t shy or so he said. He’s up for the play but he had this thought to himself that he looked ugly. A few one night stands also left him with disgust before, after seeing him when it was them who did the thing to him the night they all shared.

“T’was good. That night was good.” Minhyun said as he frowned from the sunlight hitting his face. He closed his eyes for a bit before staring to the raven haired “How about you?” Minhyun asked after

“Oh me? All good too.” Seongwu said as he smiled

Minhyun sat up and clearly saw the marks on his necks, chest and wrist. He touched it and that made Seongwu flinched. “Did I do that?” Minhyun forced open Seongwu’s robe and saw more marks on his body.

“Yeah you did, I know its unsightly so I covered up myself, you don’t need to force yourself looking.” Seongwu said as he stopped Minhyun’s hand from directly touching a bite mark near Seongwu’s nipple

“What unsightly? Are you an idiot? It must have hurt, I’m so sorry.” Minhyun said as he jerked his hands from Seongwu’s own to touch the marks he did

Saying that Seongwu was shocked was an understatement. Seongwu’s eyes watered and a tear finally escaped his eyes. He wasn’t an emotional man. He never thought that he needed the words that Minhyun had just said. It was not clear and he wasn’t sure if the care that the man had was sincere. It didn’t matter as Minhyun’s honey voice sooth all his pain.

“Did—did it hurt so much? I’m really sorry.” Minhyun said again as gentle as he can “Let’s bring you to a hospital.” Minhyun added

It was all good until Seongwu heard that last thing Minhyun said and he stopped sobbing.

“The fuck are you saying? What’s to hospitalize for? It was bondage and the thing last night was all consensual, You want a doctor to know that we just did bondage?” Seongwu said as his sappy heart recovered

“What bondage?” Minhyun asked

Seongwu stopped himself from thinking, or crying. _Did he just hear the man asked what bondage is? He fucking did it to him and he didn’t know?_ Oh and he was also not gay. Right. He just remembered.

“…..” Seongwu with all the rollercoaster emotion and thought didn’t speak and dialed a certain number.

 

_______________________

 

Jisung woke up from the ringtone of the phone. He struggled to get it from the mini table because Daniel was not letting go of his waist even if he was still asleep soundly. He saw that the phone was not his but Daniel’s, he think for a moment before answering.

“You fuck.” Seongwu said

“Hello? Daniel was still asleep.” Jisung said as he ignored the right bat curse

“Oh, nice, I actually want to talk to you.” Seongwu said and Jisung frowned as he got confused

“Me, why?” Jisung said with his voice a bit strained from the obvious last night.

“Save me from this guy, He wants to bring me to the hospital. He was not fucking gay and he didn’t know he did bondage to me.” Seongwu on the other side pleaded.

Jisung got confused at first till he realized that the voice from the background was none other than his bestfriend, Hwang Minhyun.

Jisung didn’t know what to answer or where to start. “Yes what? Yeah uhh I thought Minhyun was straight too.. and he was llike.. a good kid, throughout his life..” Jisung said as he tried to explained his bestfriend

“How could he not know bondage? Didn’t he encounter some porn or something?” Seongwu on the other line exasperately said

“He—uhh, Minhyun was a model student, and topnotcher in his college days.. I’m afraid he really didn’t encounter.. such things..” Jisung said, he didn’t know if he was any help to Seongwu at all.

Seongwu went a bit silent and goes “Then why the fuck did he just..”

Jisung didn’t hear what Seongwu said next as the man lying next to him woke up and ended the call by turning off his phone. He looked to his back and saw the knitted brows of his lover.

“Did I just woke up to you having an affair this early?” Daniel said

“You know I wasn’t—“ 

 

_____________________________

 

“Fucking Daniel” Seongwu said. He knew that his bestfriend was the one ended his call, he tried contacting again but to no avail. He sighed as he gave up and looked to the man on his bed who was still so keen at the idea of bringing him to the hospital.

Seongwu threw his phone on the bed as he faced Minhyun.

“Look, okay, wounds from sex like this need to be privately and slowly healed—“ Seongwu said

“I can get you a private doctor then.” Minhyun said

Seongwu groaned at what he heard “Listen, Its not like, ordinary wound.. its something disgusting—“ He tried to explain

“It wasn’t disgusting.” Minhyun said

“…” Seongwu froze “O-okay I get your point, no need to make my heart jump. Its just, this wound wasn’t mean for treatment, it wasn’t made to heal it.” Seongwu said as he hoped Minhyun would understand

Seongwu understood that it didn’t get through as he saw the confusion still in the face of the man.

“I wouldn’t let anyone ever to see these marks on me. This was like between you and me, no need to involve others to this.” Seongwu said as his hand gestured to explain his point

“Then, should I treat that then? I can do that.” Minhyun suggested

At this point, Seongwu gave up and lost all his fighting spirit even anger didn’t pull him out of their ridiculous situation

“Fine. Whatever. Suit yourself.” Seongwu said. 

He sighed as he noticed Minhyun stopped arguing too.

“I’ll visit you from time to time then.”

“Yeah?” Seongwu said as he lied down to the bed. He looked to Minhyun who still staring to him while sitting in it.

“How about cooking me breakfast?” Seongwu suggested as he slyly smiled. Minhyun’s calm expression didn’t changed and agreed to do it.

“That was easy. Sure, what do you want?” Minhyun asked as he plopped while getting down on the bed. He found his underwear on the floor and wore it again.

“Anything.” Seongwu said. Minhyun hummed as he trailed the path outside the bed room.

Seongwu watched Minhyun’s sexy back as he walked out from his room. It was good to be with that man’s arms. He thought. It was a nice night and that he needed to forget it. It was a pity that the man was straight.

 

_______________________

 

Seongwu didn’t know that when Minhyun said that he would visit him, he would visit him regularly every day. What is _‘time to time’_ , he could have said everyday if its gonna go like this.

Seongwu undressed in his bed again as Minhyun put some ointment he didn’t know the name on the marks that was still visible. Back then minhyun also put ointments below his waist until he protested that he can do that himself. It didn’t help that most of the marks was placed on his back where he was struggling to reach and see. 

Seongwu knew Minhyun as the days passed. Like Jisung said, he is intelligent and a good kid. He has good manners and calm personality. He cared for Seongwu. Seongwu couldn’t believe it when he learned that Minhyun was a virgin and he was his first. He cringed at such cliche bestowed on reality. And weep inside. Because this perfect man is straight. He knew he already fell but keep it inside. It was one sided after all. 

Minhyun has a good soul, he is concerned for his state and it ends there.

Or so he thought until one day that he decided to look at his back on the mirror. He was both petrified and bewildered to the fact that his back was spotless and clear already. He remembers Minhyun said last night that there were still many marks visible. He came close to the mirror and looks thorough. There were no marks left at all. Well it was nine days already, tonight’s visit is the tenth. Amidst that, there were butterflies in his stomach and a blush sporting on his cheeks.

Seongwu paced to his room back and forth as he strategized what he will say later that night.

It was nine. Seongwu heard the doorbell from the certain man. He opened it and welcomed Minhyun to his house. He offered him any drinks but Minhyun did not take it as usual. Seongwu proceeded to his room and undressed himself. His back was bared to his guest and he was sure Minhyun can see how spotless it is. Seongwu sat down to his bed again, his eyes staring at the night lights outside. He practiced what to say earlier but he didn’t know how to start.

He started feeling Minhyun spreading and rubbing ointments to his back like he was going from one mark to another. He wanted to ask why was Minhyun acting like this but he was also afraid to his answer. With things going like this, it must be a reciprocated feeling but one can only hope. _To assume was the most fatal, most stupid, and most painful feeling a person can have._

He unconsciously looked to his back before he realized. “O-ohh.. isn’t that almost gone? Its so clear that you can leave a bite mark again.” Seongwu said. He lied, he didn’t saw his back. He was struggling looking at his own back without the help of the mirror and all that he said was based from what he saw earlier.

Seongwu gasped as he tried to muffle his scream. Minhyun had bitten his shoulder for real. It didn’t end with that as he bites the other side of Seongwu’s shoulder. Minhyun showered his back kisses and bites and sucks in between them. It was when Seongwu moaned that Minhyun jolted and got aware of what he was doing.

Minhyun apologized to Seongwu. Seongwu was feeling a bit dejected that Minhyun stopped and it crushed his heart. He was teary but is able to stop letting a drop out. He looked down his own stomach and noticed a new bruised mark of fingers on the side. It must have been from how Minhyun holds him desperately.

“What the fuck are we?” Seongwu asked as he tried to speak normally

Minhyun didn’t answer.

“All this thing and we’re not actually going out, do you know what are you doing to me? To my heart?” Seongwu said as he faced Minhyun and pointed to his heart.

Minhyun clenched his jaw and Seongwu saw that. “Arent we..” Minhyun said and Seongwu’s focus shifted to Minhyun’s mouth before it settles to his eyes

“Arent we already going out?” Minhyun continued

Seongwu didn’t move for a while or speak. His mouth a bit agape as he bore his eyes to his apparently lover.

“When the fuck did we bloody go out with each other?” Seongwu said as he regained his senses

“Since that night.. you asked me to go out with you before you passed out and I answered yes.” Minhyun said

“That wasn’t a fucking dream?” Seongwu asked as he remembered the pleasant dream he had that night.

“It wasn’t.” Minhyun answered him

“Urgh. Shut up, I did not ask you, why would I ask you— you should be the one asking me out dumbass. Damn it, I’m like a fool all this time.” Seongwu said as he stringed his own words out of embarrassment while he face palmed with both of his hands

“Would you go out with me?” Minhyun said and Seongwu lifted his face up from his own hands

Seongwu realized how dumbfounded he must have looked like and turned his face away. “I-is it that simple?”

“Then what would you like me to do?” Minhyun asked 

“A-at least sing or something.” Seongwu said as he threw the most random task he could think of

“Marry me ~ Nae son jabajullaeyo—“ Minhyun sang

“Stop, I’m joking, stop it!” Seongwu said as a smile lit up on his face

Minhyun smiled back and continued “Marry me ~ Nawa pyeongsaeng hamkke hallaeyo”

“Oh God, shut up, I’ll go out with you okay?” Seongwu said as he hide his face with his hands again but this time around, he was covering his big smile underneath it.

They ended up laughing together for some time before Seongwu jumped to the embrace of his lover and sneakily kissed him for a second.

 

____________________

 

Bonus: Before Seongwu passed out that night

Seongwu panted as he cupped Minhyun’s cheek with one of his hands as his eyes droop “Why are you so handsome? And that eyes, why wont you date the likes of me? Am I that ugly?”

“Youre pretty.” Minhyun said as he cupped Seongwu’s cheek too and caressed it with his thumb

Seongwu faintly smiled with his eyes closed “Really? Would you go out with me then?”

“Of course, Lets date then.” Minhyun answered but he noticed that Seongwu passed out with a smile on his face. Minhyun cant help to smile at that scene on his front.

_‘Is this how they confess these times?’_ Minhyun thought to himself as he draped his arm to his supposed lover and closed his eyes too.

 

_______________

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________
> 
>  
> 
> Seongwu love to sleep stark naked on that we don’t talk anymore fic so yeah, Seongwu learned the etiquette of wearing clothes while sleeping or else he’ll wake up getting fucked by his lover on the times he stayed over. xD I decided to keep it atleast rated T.
> 
> Seongwu’s ethereal beauty wakes up the sleeping beast in most of his partners/one night stands. Daniel as his bestfriend was like immune and completely head over heels to Jisung. He’s not interested to anything or anyone sexually because of his choding side until you involved a certain man named Jisung.
> 
> Minhyun loves to sing this song.   
> “Marry me ~ Nae son jabajullaeyo - Will you take my hand  
> “Marry me ~ Nawa pyeongsaeng hamkke hallaeyo” -Will you spend the rest of your life with me


End file.
